


Addiction

by Egotistic



Series: Moonsun Collection [2]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotistic/pseuds/Egotistic
Summary: Moonbyul has a new mysterious addiction.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own the red moon album ㅠㅠ.
> 
> English isn’t my first language, apologies for any wrong grammar/spelling and such.
> 
> This is really just a crack fic.

It was the slow but visible change that made her co-workers suspicious. 

Moon Byul Yi used to be strict. Apathetic. Stoic. 

Like a robot just trying to get through the day. She did her job perfectly of course, but she did it without much of an emotion on her face. Very much like an unreadable stone. 

People would have a hard time approaching her because they didn't know what was running through the impassive chief's mind. 

So when she showed up with a small smile and a skip on her step, everyone raised their eyebrows almost simultaneously.

Then it worsened when she had greeted them all jovially, instead of the usual monotonous 'good mornings'.

"Good morning, Hyejin-ah!" She said with her eyes smiling and a grin that's almost ear-to-ear. 

For Hyejin, her secretary since the birth of the company and a long-term friend, even she was appalled by her attitude.

The boss even brought her coffee and a box of donuts. It was definitely... Weird. 

All her daysㅡ months, of being sleep deprived because of work or exams, the older girl never brought her food or energy drinks to keep her consciousness afloat unless she brought some for herself too.

"Who are you and what have you done to Moon Byul Yi?" 

"It's a beautiful day Hyejin-ah, don't be like that," Moonbyul leaned forward on her desk and smiled wider, if that was still possible.

"It's raining," Hyejin deadpanned.

"'Tis the rainy season!"

"It's December so it's winter."

"Ahn Hyejin, do you want me to take away your donutsㅡ"

Hyejin, grabbing the box and the coffee away from her desk, had rolled her swivel chair far from the threatening woman before Byul could even blink. 

"It's a beautiful day indeed, boss!"

Hyejin even threw a thumbs up, a gesture she had never done before in her entire life. All for the sake of donuts.

Those donuts must be sent from heaven. 

* * *

The entire day had been bizarre for everyone. The boss was smiling towards them every time they approached her, even offering her newly bought jar of candy to work.

By the end of the day, everyone had a lollipop or hard candy in their pocket.

It was indeed a weird, but good change. The juniors were still cautious of Moonbyul but nevertheless got through the day better than before.

Jung Wheein, a junior that was just hired two months ago, made a mistake with the files for the boss.

She was terrified. 

She had heard rumors about Moonbyul. Everyone has a track card. It was like baseball and after the third strike, you're out. Even the slightest slip could leave them jobless. 

There are even rumors that she eats juniors for dinner; an underground dungeon for rival spies; or that she's a playgirl by night and plays on the hearts of many for the sake of information. 

But the excellency that they seek, even from newcomers, it was why Star Industries had been on the top of their game since its success just a few months after establishment.

Excellency certainly does not mean destroyed files. The files that were entrusted to her were shredded, the papers torn unevenly and the back of the folder had claw marks. 

She immediately knew the culprit behind the crime.

_Kkomo._

How could she have known that in the two minutes she had gone to throw out the trash, the small feline basically screwed up her life in just a few scratches?

She steeled herself, standing outside the CEO's office with her hands trembling. Taking one last breath, she stepped into the hallway and walked to the secretary's desk.

_'God I know I haven't prayed in a while, but please don't let the boss turn me into a lasagna.'_

The pretty secretary was ceaselessly typing on the computer, with a cup of coffee and box of half eaten donuts by her side.

Wheein cleared her throat, her low and squeaky voice stuttering, "U-Um, I haveㅡ"

"Sorry, what was that?" The secretary glanced a bit at her before resuming her work.

The girl cleared her throat and spoke louder.

"I have files here for miss Cannibyul."

_Silence._

Hyejin's fingers stopped its jamming on the keyboard, her widening eyes staring at Wheein who looked horrified with both her hands covering her mouth.

"I meant Moonbyul! Oh god, please forget what I said. I didn't mean that. I don't even think of her as a cannibal, I just heard rumors, that's all!"

Hyejin raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at the rambling junior.

"Rumors... That are totally nonsense! The chief, a man-eating cannibal, how ridiculous. It's not like she murders people before turning them into casseroles..." Wheein trailed off, her mind drifting to imagination land where their CEO had demonic teeth and happily enjoying a limb on a fork.

Then she snapped out of it to see Hyejin with her mouth slightly agape.

"Honestly, why would people make such horrible rumors about our great chief. The nerve of some people right? Haha," Wheein chuckled nervously, her finger pulling her collar that was suddenly strangling her neck.

The secretary was still looking at her with visible surprise, her eyes blinking in disbelief.

"Oh is that a donut!?"

Her lame and failed attempt to change the subject was thankfully ignored, and after a few distressing minutes of complete silence and judgmental thoughts from the secretary ㅡor at least that was what Wheein assumedㅡ, she was still allowed to see the boss.

She got a free donut too!

* * *

Jung Wheein had been called a puppy several times.

Wheepup - her occasional moniker because of her manner of talking was akin to a small dog barking. But after today, she'll probably be called that ' _Crazy office lady_ '.

She might've gotten a free donut ㅡshe still doesn't know whyㅡ, but she embarrassed herself by spilling the cannibyul rumors directly to the boss's right hand woman.

And when she entered the room, Hyejin closed the door after subtly sending hand gestures to Moonbyul that this girl rambles. A lot.

She saw the chief waving her hand, as if dismissing something, but when she turned Hyejin had already left.

"Good morning, Wheein-ssi. Would you like a candy?" Moonbyul offered the open jar of candy to Wheein. The latter was a bit cautious and her thoughts were running wildly.

_'Is this how she lures her victims? Maybe this is her way of spicing her food before cooking it? What if thinks I'm a spy and the files were sabotaged on purpose!? I don't want to die, I'm only 23 and I haven't even seen Kkomo's future kittens!'_

"Wheein-ssi?"

"I'm not a spy!" 

Wheein blurted. Moonbyul blinked.

"I'm sorry?" 

Wheein cleared her throat and bowed a perfect 90 degrees, "I would like some candy."

Moonbyul, completely startled by the eccentric junior, pushed the candy jar further, _'What's wrong with this kid?'_

"Uh, yeah sure, just grab as many as you want."

Wheein, with her lips pursed into a thin line, grabbed two or three candies, temporarily forgetting that said treats could induce her doom, but she couldn't resist.

Not when she saw a chocolate bar in there.

"Anyway, where are the charts?" Moonbyul asked with a small and warm smile, although it came as menacing to the poor employee.

Said junior once again stuttered and rambled, leaving Moonbyul slightly awed on how fast she could talk. 

She started by telling the chief about how her cat had ripped the files and even brought the folder as proof, to apologizing by almost kneeling on the floor before Moonbyul had stopped her, to telling the cat's backstory, breed, when she had first got him, why the name Ggomo, whereㅡ

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Wheein-ssi," Moonbyul interrupted as she chuckled weakly. Hyejin was probably be laughing at her right now, saying 'I told you so'.

"I'm really sorry, I won't make another mistake and Kkomo will have a proper punishmentㅡ"

"Oh no no no, please don't punish your cat," the chief grimaced at the thought bordering animal abuse, "It's okay, miss Jung. The meeting which requires your assignment was pushed next week, you'll have plenty of time to redo them."

"Wow, you're actually nice..." Wheein unknowingly mumbled her thoughts. Moonbyul blinked rapidly and cleared her throat.

"Close the door on your way out."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

At first, Hyejin thought the sudden change of attitude was due to the newly released video game. Moonbyul had always been a gamer. It was one of the woman's very few hobbies outside her work.

The game had an outstanding rating in the beta tests and was very highly anticipated that even normal people knew about it.

"Did you finish the game yet?"

"What game?" Moonbyul looked up from the pile of documents to Hyejin, who was waiting for her to finish with a curious twinkle in her eyes. 

"That one that was just released. You've been talking about it for months," the secretary said, 'And when you almost made me queue in line for a copy of it. Thank god for that emergency meeting.'

"Oh," the older woman blinked, "I completely forgot about that. Can you go and buy it for me later with my lunch?"

Curiosity killed the ~~lion~~ cat.

 _'Damn,'_ Hyejin cursed. 

Moonbyul finished a final signature and compiled the papers, "Here."

The shorter woman didn't seem to see the documents handed to her, as she kept her stare solely on Moonbyul. And if the latter was being honest, it was getting on her nerves. 

"Hyejin-ah, we've known each other for years. Just spit it out and tell me what's on your mind," Moonbyul said, her hand waving in front of the secretary's face. 

"What happened to you?" 

"You're gonna have to clarify yourself." 

"The candy. The donuts. The smiles."

"I thought you liked the donuts. You even finished the box before lunchtime."

"In my defense, I had one donut less. I gave it to that rambling girl who called you Cannibyul," Hyejin smirked at the memory. 

"What!?"

Hyejin laughed, "Apparently there's a rumor that you're a cannibal. It was amusing so I gave her a donut." 

"And you didn't think to clarify that I don't snack on people?" Moonbyul's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Where's the fun in that?" 

Moonbyul sighed, "What kind of rumors have been flying around, exactly?" 

"Just that you eat juniors for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." 

Moonbyul rubbed her temple, her back leaning against the chair. Her secretary chuckled as she sat atop Moonbyul's desk. 

"Anyway, you know what I mean, unnie. It's not that it's bad, justㅡ sudden. Yesterday you used to give only monosyllabic replies and now you're giving candies. Every one's a little freaked out... _My eyes are up here_ ," Hyejin glared and Moonbyul laughed. 

"You're too pretty for your own good Hyejin-ah."

"I will throw up my entire day's worth of food if you continue," Hyejin threatened with an impassive look. 

Moonbyul faked a tear, "So mean."

"Projectile vomiting in 3, 2ㅡ"

"Okay, okay!" 

Hyejin smirked in victory. 

"I have an... _a_ _ddiction_."

Moonbyul grinned happily at her, well aware that it could've been taken the wrong way but that only made it more amusing.

And Hyejin did take it a wrong way. Moonbyul knew when her eyes widened and looked ready to choke her.

"Are you high on drugs!?"

"Yes and no!" Moonbyul clapped and gave her a wide smile. 

* * *

It wasn't drugs. Nor cigarettes. Thankfully. 

The secretary had drilled Moonbyul further, but she would just failingly wink at her and say that it's a secret.

Ahn Hyejin might seem that she doesn't have a lot patience, but she does. 

Except for Moonbyul. The older woman can be very frustrating if she wanted to and Hyejin was not one to play along. 

She'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

Moonbyul had a complete transformation. That much was clear to everyone who knew the CEO. Everything had drastically changed. With one exception:

Kim Yongsun.

Yongsun currently holds the position of senior director - which was only a rank below Moonbyul. The director first joined the company a year after its establishment, passing the interview with flying colors and getting promotions left and right for her outstanding work.

She easily got along with everyone and everyone loved her. She was warm and friendly, and she helps her coworkers in an almost daily basis despite her own workload.

And she was brave.

Brave enough to stand up to the boss, a.k.a. Moon Byul Yi. Even when she was a junior, she would voice out her opinions, but Yongsun doesn't pick a fight needlessly unless there was a better option.

Yongsun picks her battles wisely. 

Moonbyul was the boss for a reason. She had built this company from scratch and it was greatly succeeding. The girl was definitely excellent and a genius in this field.

She, on several occasions, gave the better advice and it pulled the company higher. Moonbyul, despite their unending disputes, recognized the former's proficiency and knew better than to fire her from the company.

Speaking of battlesㅡ their latest argument happened during a company board meeting just minutes ago.

The others were used to it by this point. It was like watching a tennis fight, their heads would turn from one side of the room to the other, watching the both of them fire their own viewpoints and opinions.

If Hyejin didn't know them any better, she'd say there's an unresolved sexual tension between them. 

But she knew better. 

Yongsun just strikes her as straight and even if she wasn't, Moonbyul had a type and it doesn't fit Yongsun. 

Moonbyul usually went for the very cute ones, those types that she can spoil. Hyejin's unaware of Yongsun's type but she doubts it's Byul.

There were rare occasions when Byul broke out of her robotic persona and revived her greasiness. Hyejin was the poor soul who was a witness to every single one of those occurrences. Yongsun was there too on a few occasions and Byul had hit on the former as a dare. 

Her reactions were enough for Hyejin to deduce that Yongsun was one of the few people who could resist the boss's unexpected charms.

_'Yongsun-unnie and Byulyi-unnie...'_

Hyejin snickered.

_'Yeah right.'_

* * *

"Good morning, Hyejin-ah, is the chief in her office?" Yongsun chimed happily. Hyejin nodded, offering her a donut from today's batch of Moonbyul v2.0's gift.

"Thanks!" Yongsun smiled warmly as she took the donut and munched on it. 

Hyejin pressed the button on the intercom, "Chief, director Kim is here."

"What does the she-devil want?" 

" _She-devil_ ㅡ and here I thought we were becoming close friends," Yongsun pouted, "I want to discuss my presentation over with you." 

Moonbyul sighed, "All right, come in."

"Thanks! See you later, Hyejin-ah," Yongsun waved her hand before skipping to their boss's office.

"Oh and if you start fighting again, please don't throw the furniture. I'm the one who suffers when you two decide to be children," Hyejin frowned while Yongsun laughed and winked at the poor secretary.

"No promises!"

With that, Yongsun left and closed the door to Moonbyul's office. Hyejin even heard the door lock. 

 _'What are those unnies up to?'_ She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, looking at the newly closed door with curious eyes. 

Moonbyul's office was soundproof. One could grab a glass and press it against the door to eavesdrop, but Hyejin can't. They have their own privacy. No matter what diabolical plan they're conjuring inside.

That, and there's a security camera by the door. She'd get caught before she could even say donuts.

Two hours ㅡalthough it felt like two days for Hyejin ㅡ the curious cat who was patiently waiting by her deskㅡ, that's how long it took before the two seniors came out of the room. When her ears perceived an unlocking sound, her head whipped so fast to the direction of the door as Yongsun and Moonbyul came out. 

They walked side by side, as the two kept talking about business stuff that only the duo could truly comprehend.

They even left a messed up room in their wake.

Hyejin groaned as she looked at her boss's office. Everything was in disarray. A few books had fallen off the shelf, the papers that were on Moonbyul's desk were scattered all over the carpet, and the knick knacks atop the coffee table were strewn under the sofa. 

"Must be one hell of a fight." 

* * *

It must be the corgis. 

Hyejin nodded to herself. Moonbyul got the first dog a month ago, the second two weeks ago, and now she probably got a third one.

It's her obsession.

"Is she planning to be that crazy lady who'll grow old with her dozens of corgis?" Hyejin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"No no. She's too happy for someone who surrendered to a lifetime of dog therapy," Hyejin shook her head, her hands reaching for another donut.

"Is it alcohol? I knew forcing her to down ten shots was a bad idea. Does that mean she's drunk the whole day? I guess that explains why she's suddenly so happy. Although, for a drunk, she's still good at her job. What's her secretㅡ"

" _Yah_. Ahn Hyejin. What on earth are you rambling about? The whole corridor can hear you," Moonbyul's eye twitched. Because of Hyejin's incessant rambling, the number of ill rumors about the CEO will probably increase. 

Heck, it was probably already spreading like wildfire at this moment.

"Are you an alcoholic?"

"Whatㅡ Keep your voice down Hyejin! Shouldn't we talk about this in the office or you know somewhere less public!?" Moonbyul whispered angrily, her eyes darting to the employees passing by with their attention on them. 

"Answer the question, Moon Byul Yi," Hyejin glared.

"No!"

"The first step to rehabilitation is admitting that you have a problem, unnie. You can be honest with me, your long term friend, Ahn Hyejin," Hyejin pulled both of her hands and held them with warmth, her eyes filled with pity.

Moonbyul yanked said hands away, "I'm not an alcoholic, Ahn Hyejin, my soon to be former friend."

"Is it the dogs then?"

"What are you talking about?" Moonbyul glared at the younger girl.

"Why are you so happy? Are you really Moonbyul? Did aliens kidnap the original one and instead gave us an upgraded version?" Hyejin started poking the boss with her pen, which further irked Moonbyul.

"Why is this such a big deal? I'm happy! That's all!"

"I would've dropped it days ago if you hadn't sparked my curiosity with that secret of yours."

Moonbyul pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply. This was getting on her nerves. 

"Now's a good time to tell me the secret if you want me to stop."

"Curiosity kills the cat, Hyejin. Lions are cats right?"

"The real Moon Byul Yi would know that and not ask me," Hyejin squinted her eyes at the impostor.

"Oh god."

* * *

Ahn Hyejin, despite only being in the job for five years, is known to be the best secretary in all of Seoul, maybe even Korea. 

It's not even an overestimation. She could organize everything in the most efficient and fastest way possible, think what most CEOs would think when the boss is absent and an urgent matter required the knowledge of said CEO, and a skill set that would blow every other secretary out of the running.

Everyone only realized this when she had already started working for Moonbyul. Hyejin was extremely loyal to the older woman, given that she had known the latter since their university years.

Moonbyul was lucky to have her. She knew that. Every other rival CEO knew that.

And Hyejin knew that. 

Even if Moonbyul threatened Hyejin about being jobless, the latter would dismiss it. Hyejin knew that Moonbyul wouldn't really fire her, she was too good at her job.

Thus, she wasn't really frightened about her position when new rumors came to surface.

Moon Byul Yi is an alcoholic and she came in drunk for work.

Moon Byul Yi was abducted by aliens, and now the one residing with them is an alien pretending to be their boss.

She admits that the alcohol one was not intentional. She had been too caught up in her own musings that her mind chose to forget about her surroundings. 

 _'Rumors are just rumors,'_ she justified to herself and shrugged. 

The alien rumor though, that one was really just her poking fun at the older woman. She didn't think it'd be a rumor too.

_'Who believes in aliens anyway?'_

"Yongsun-unnie, is the chief really an alien?"

Hyejin stopped. 

_'That voice.'_

"Who knows? Maybe that explains the cannibalism, don't you think?"

Another familiar voice replied. Hyejin couldn't help but look around, trying to find the duo talking. And there, at the corner table of the almost empty office lounge, was the cannibyul girl and surprisingly, Kim Yongsun.

 _'They know each other?'_ Hyejin knitted her eyebrows.

Hyejin, her eyes once again filled with curiosity, dragged her snack and her feet to the duo's table.

"I don't think she is," the junior said, swallowing her burger before continuing, "She's actually nice! Where did you even hear those rumors from, unnie!?"

Yongsun shrugged, "Just the office rumor mill."

"I almost got into trouble because of it," the shorter girl dropped her head, her mood taking a sudden turn into gloomy land.

"What did you do?" Yongsun asked, which prompted a groan from the other girl. The latter then proceeded to bang her head on the table and left it there.

Yongsun chuckled at the cuteness of her junior, "That bad?"

"She called the boss Cannibyul, Yongsun-unnie," Hyejin interjected before the sprawled junior could reply. Said junior was startled at the newcomer and jumped back to sit properly.

"Cannibyul, that's gold," Yongsun laughed while Wheein's face turned to a darker shade of red, "It's not funny, unnie!"

"It's actually amusing," Hyejin snickered, "May I sit with you?" 

"Of course, of course!" Yongsun smiled warmly and pulled a chair back for the secretary.

Wheein then yelled, after finally registering the face of the stranger, "You're the donut girl!"

"That's not a pretty nickname."

"No no, of course not, my bad. It's just you gave me a donut and I didn't know why, and that was when I almost made myself jobless so it left a strong impression on me! Plus there were like a box of donuts by your desk. Speaking of which, I passed by the office again and you have a new one. Are donuts your favorite food? Because mine is pizza. It gets out of control when I'm stress-eating though, I didn't even notice that I finished the whole box! When that happens I go on a diet, which is hard because I love food andㅡ"

"ㅡWheein-ah. Jung Wheein!" Yongsun started by chuckling at Wheein, who once again started rambling, to waving her hand in front of her junior's face, to shaking the girl by her shoulders to finally stop her from talking.

"Yes, unnie?" Wheein asked innocently, and Hyejin thinks that if the girl had a tail, it's probably waggling. 

Yongsun sweat-dropped, "You're rambling again."

"Oh," Wheein bowed and apologized to her two seniors immediately. Because of her energy, she accidentally banged her head on the table. 

Hyejin just looked in awe at how eccentric this girl is, "Are you alright?"

Wheein, rubbing her forehead, nodded and smiled weakly, "Y-Yes, don't mind me, miss?"

"Ahn Hyejin. Not donut girl."

"Yes, right. Sorry," 

"She's cute," Hyejin whispered to Yongsun, who raised her eyebrow in exchange, "She is."

Yongsun had an amused smile, as she slowly faded into third-wheel territory when the two hit it off so well. 

Just as friends. 

_'For now.'_

* * *

Moonsun.

Wheein first heard about it from her fellow juniors. Apparently it's the ship name for Moonbyul and Yongsun. 

When she asked Hyejin about it, the latter laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. 

Hyejin then proceeded to tell her that the two were like cat and mouse, ever since Yongsun's arrival at the company, there were barely any peaceful meetings because of the duo's arguments. They always fought, to the point where Yongsun once threw a box of cereal at Moonbyul's head. 

And as far as Hyejin knew, even though the two were friends, they wouldn't be romantically inclined to each other.

"Yongsun-unnie's straight, isn't she?" Hyejin asked. 

"What? No she isn't."

"She's not? Didn't she have a boyfriend?" 

"Had. Just like spaghetti, you know? Straight till it gets wet."

"Oh," Hyejin blinked, her eyes retreating back to her computer screen, and cleared her throat, "... Are you?" 

"Am I what?" Wheein asked, her head tilted to its side.

"Spaghetti."

"I'm a macaroni."

"... What?" 

* * *

Some said Kim Yongsun was playing favoritism. 

Wheein had almost screwed up on one big project and the CEO didn't risk giving the junior a new assignment, at least for a while. 

But Yongsun went ahead and appointed said junior as her assistant despite her circumstances.

It might be favoritism, or Yongsun using the girl as a way to mess with Moonbyul. 

No one knew. 

Except for Yongsun. 

Yongsun was the well-known rival of their current boss, that much is true. But she didn't recruit the junior to merely irk Moonbyul. 

She respects Moonbyul. No matter how much they're seen as enemies, she sees the younger woman as an intellectual. To go against her without good reason is just plain disrespectful.

And she wanted to train Wheein, to give her another chance and not be forever known as the girl whose homework got eaten by her dogㅡ well, in her case, scratched by her cat. 

The director has yet to actually inform Moonbyul about Wheein's new position, but at least she's on her way to said woman's office! That should count or something. 

It didn't take her long to see Hyejin's desk, with the secretary who was way too focused on whatever it is that was on her computer screen. 

There was also Moonbyul standing by her side. Moonbyul's mouth was open while Hyejin's hand was raised like a stop sign. 

Yongsun just raised her eyebrow and approached the two. Moonbyul closed her mouth after briefly glaring at her assistant. The taller woman peeked at Hyejin's screen. 

" _Macaroni is dry pasta shaped like narrow tubes. Made with durum wheat, macaroni is commonly cut in short lengths; curved macaroni may be referred to as elbow macaroni._ " 

Hyejin read from Wikipedia. 

"Why are you reading about... Pasta?" Moonbyul asked.

The youngest disregarded her question and went to the images section of Google. 

"Unnie, spaghetti is straight until it gets wet. What's a macaroni?" 

Moonbyul blinked, "Is this still about pasta?" 

"No."

"I guess... A macaroni's never been straight."

Hyejin's eyes widened, "Interesting..."

"Who's never been straight?" Yongsun popped up with a smile on her face. 

"Jung Wheein," Hyejin said, unfazed by Yongsun's sudden appearance, unlike Byul who slightly jumped in surprise. 

"Oh I knew that already," Yongsun chuckled, "Byul-ah."

Hyejin raised an eyebrow at how the director called Moonbyul, it was certainly a first. 

"Yes, _director Kim_ ," Moonbyul said. 

The youngest of the trio didn't know if she was imagining the slightest glare from Moonbyul's squinting eyes. 

Yongsun smirked, "We need to discuss a few matters. Shall we go inside your office?" 

"Alright but I have a meeting in an hour, so make it quick."

Yongsun pouted, "I was hoping for more time but okay."

Moonbyul sighed as she turned to Hyejin, who was back on her computer, searching... 

"Ahn Hyejin are you searching for pick-up lines?" 

* * *

Wheein was nervous. Very nervous, in fact. 

This was her first board meeting and it included the CEO and most senior ranks in the company. Granted that she wasn't technically a part of it ㅡher only task was to sit quietly and observeㅡ, the setting still made her uneasy. 

The uneasiness, however, was completely forgotten after a few minutes, when Moonsun had started their usual bickering. Wheein heard a collective sigh around the conference room and stifled a laugh. 

Wheein didn't forget her job, of course. She took down notes so Yongsun wouldn't lose credibility for taking her under her wing. She couldn't make a fool of herself, not when Yongsun's helped her a lot. 

She paid close attention to both parties' arguments, and wrote down the clever ideas that they brought forward. 

It was getting harder and harder to track as time passedㅡ she awed at their undeniable synergy, despite the fact that they were in the middle of a debate... _ish._  

Wheein then started to notice the glances they steal when they think nobody else's looking. Then it was the small smile on Yongsun's face, and the side lip bite that made the junior widen her eyes. 

Jung Wheein could see why they were shipped together.

... But she should really be focusing on what they're saying. 

 _'Focus, focus!'_ Wheein shook her head. 

Her attention was grabbed by Moonbyul who was now moving onto another part of the project.

The way Moonbyul talkedㅡ she really did have the charisma of a CEO. Yongsun was the same. They both stood out in their own way and could easily capture the attention of their audience. 

"As you can see, the management team has put together a plan for the upcomingㅡ" 

Wheein gawked, her pen dropping, eyes widening, and her jaw slacking at the scene before her. Moonbyul's speech was interrupted by none other than Kim Yongsun. 

The latter literally yanked the former by her coat jacket, their lips smashing together and Yongsun's hand snaking around Moonbyul's neck. 

No one else seemed to notice except Wheein. Everyone else was staring at the screen that contained their infographic. 

_'Whatㅡ'_

Wheein looked in disbelief as her two seniors locked lips in the middle of the conference room, completely unbothered. 

When Yongsun clutched Moonbyul's jacket and slowly took it off, Wheein had reached her limit. She felt redder than a tomato for watching this PDA.

Yongsun was about to undo the first button on the CEO's shirt when Wheein's swivel chair abruptly turned a 180 degrees, catching the junior by surprise. 

Hyejin stood in front of her. 

"Hyejin-ssi? What are you doing hereㅡ" 

 _Slap._  

* * *

Moonbyul's hands clasped loudly together, "Alright, everyone! Thank you for your hard work today. I'll see you all tomorrow. Sandeul-ssi, I'll be expecting your email tonight. Please don't forget about it." 

Everybody began shuffling out of their chairs, grabbing their folders and papers from the conference table and filed out of the room. 

Wheein, on the other hand, was still in her self-induced daze. 

"Wheein-ssi, what are you doing? Let's go," Yongsun called out, snapping the junior out of her trance. Said junior jumped from her seat and finally registered the situation. 

She hurried in cleaning her stuff from the table and ran to Yongsun who was on her way out of the room. 

"Oh, I forgot I dropped my pen. I'll be right back director-nim," Wheein said and Yongsun nodded. 

Wheein had already dropped to the floor when she remembered that the fallen item was only in her daydreaming, and after checking her blazer, her fountain pen was clipped to its pocket. 

Sighing, Wheein was about to stand back up when her eyes turned to the chief.

Moonbyul was simply standing still ㅡ yet something stood out from the woman. 

 _Her eyes._ They held so much warmth. 

Wheein can't help but wonder on what caused them to do soㅡ until she sees Kim Yongsun. 

The girl had a small but beautiful smile on her lips, as her fingers reached up to tuck a strand behind her ear. 

Wheein turned back to Moonbyul who sported a small smile of her own. 

_'Am I still imagining this?'_

The junior did her best to subtly stand up, trying not to get any attention as to not break the pair's staring contest. Yongsun finally noticed the sneaking employee when she was by the door, tiptoeing. 

"Done?" 

 _'Was her voice always this soft?'_ Wheein thought as she nodded.

_'I can't be imagining this...'_

If this was indeed reality, then Wheein just witnessed an intimate moment between her two seniors. 

And although she was merely an onlooker, she could've sworn that her heart skipped a beat. 

Looking at Yongsun, she still adorned that same smile. 

"Director-nim, when you think about itㅡ Moonbyul-ssi is like the whole package," Wheein murmured.

It was random, but she wanted to know Yongsun's reply. 

"She's beautiful and handsome at the same time, smart, secretly kind... I'm sure there's more but she's, likeㅡ" 

"ㅡperfect," Yongsun mumbled.

The warm small smile on Yongsun's lips? It was ear to ear now. 

"I will go down with this ship."

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

Wheein asked who was atop Hyejin's desk, which was usually off-limits but the junior had been an exception to the many lists of the femme fatale. 

"Making a list."

"Of?"

"Possible addictions that Moonbyul-unnie have gotten herself into."

"Addiction..." Wheein tapped her finger repeatedly onto her chin, "Drugs!?" 

"Thankfully not."

"Oh. What kinds of addiction then?" 

"I don't know really. So I'm listing everything that I think can make her happy in a short amount of time," Hyejin continued scribbling in her small notepad, "Like, babies or a lifetime supply of cola or Krystalㅡ" 

"ㅡor Yongsun-unnie?" 

Hyejin looked at Wheein, with her soft eyes and lips curved into a small smile. She could tell that the latter was not kidding.

"Yeah. Or unnie. But I guess we'll have a hard time knowing since Moonbyul-unnie's keeping a tight lid on it," Hyejin clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Is it that big of a deal?" 

"Not really, but it's kinda fun, no? It's amusing every time I ask." 

"Hmm."

Wheein sat there, with her adorable eyes staring at Hyejin. The latter had to look away from the curious puppy. 

Her cheeks would've been red if she didn't.

* * *

Moonbyul loves silence.

One of the many pleasures of working late at night was the peace, with mostly white noise occupying the company building.

White noise certainly does not include a chattering employee that was almost too alike to a puppy. 

She's not going to lie. Sometimes when the girl starts her trademarked rambling, Moonbyul would only hear barking. 

What happened to the peace?

It would've been better if it was her office, but no, the junior decided to ambush her at the worst place possible.

"Chief, do you like cola?"

Jung Wheein, part-time human and canine, asked Moonbyul. 

"I'm on the toilet, Wheein-ssi. Can't this wait until later," replied the CEO. 

"I'm actually on the cubicle next to yours chief! I can pee and talk, it's kind of a time saver, don't you think? We're multi-tasking!" 

_'This girl, I swear...'_

Moonbyul felt like flushing herself down the toilet at this point. 

"Yes I do, Wheein-ssi. But I'm trying to cut back. It's putting some weight on me these days," Moonbyul said as she sighed. 

"You still look so skinny though. Maybe a little weight is better?" 

Moonbyul hummed, "Maybe," the CEO then hurried to fix herself and opened the cubicle door. She turned on the faucet to wash her hands. 

"I heard from Hyejin-ssi that you like Krystal!" 

Realization dawned on Moonbyul. 

_'Ah. The little devil must've recruited a minion to do her dirty work.'_

"I love Krystal a lot! To the point of actually stalking her you know? I've been to her flat a couple of times too. Her hair smells so good."

 _Silence._  

Moonbyul smirked. 

"I-I see."

"And I think I'll take your advice, Wheein-ssi, I do need to put on some weight. I'll eat an extra raw steak later, freshly cut from a young woman, hmm..." 

Moonbyul was about to snicker when she looked at the doorㅡ and there stood an employee, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

"It's not what it sounds like."

Said employee just nodded nervously as she hurriedly scrambled for the door. The CEO could even hear her feet running away from the restroom. 

 _Silence._  

"Please don't eat me." 

* * *

' _Breathe in. Breathe out.'_

The CEO used the mantra to keep her blood pressure down, although it seems like her assistant had made it her life mission to raise it higher. 

First the minion, now the devil. 

Moonbyul blinked, "What did you say?" 

"Are you pregnant?"

_'Breathe in. Breathe out.'_

"Hyejin. I'm a lesbian. What do you think?" The taller woman exhaled.

Hyejin nodded, "Okay, are you planning on adopting an infant anytime soon?" 

"... What?" Moonbyul asked.

"Babies."

"I know what an infant is, Ahn Hyejin."

"So is that a yes or a no?" 

"... No," another deep breath was exhaled from Moonbyul's flaring nostrils. 

"Okay among the following, which of these makes you the happiest?" Hyejin started, her pen and hand preparing for the incoming interrogation. 

"Guns. Manhua. Gambling. Porn. Shoppingㅡ" 

_'ㅡmurdering assistants.'_

* * *

"You said it was just a rumooooor."

A terrified Jung Wheein whined to Hyejin. The poor junior had believed the mischievous CEO.

"It is," Hyejin dropped a bead of sweat at how gullible this girl is, "She was just pulling your leg."

"... How mean."

Wheein pouted and it took Hyejin a whole lot of self-control to hold herself back from pinching the former's adorable cheeks. 

She still wonders how a human can be this cute. 

"God..."

"Are you turning to God as a last resort, Hyejin-ssi?" 

"Whatㅡ no, Iㅡ" Hyejin sighed in defeat, "It's nothing."

Wheein shrugged. 

"I give up, I don't even care anymore. I could be eating gopchang right now, but noooo," Hyejin huffed, "I'm trying to find out a bonehead's secret and I don't even know why I'm so fixated on it."

"What if it's really Yongsun-unnie?" Wheein mumbled. 

Hyejin shook her head, "I doubt it really. Those two are the exact opposite of each other." 

"Have you seen they look at each other? It was like watching a drama," the junior sighed dreamily.

"... You really ship them, don't you," Hyejin slightly grimaced, yet she couldn't help but be amused at the girl's swooning. 

"I do and I'm willing to bet you 20 bucks that they're together."

"I'd rather you bet your single status but alright."

"I'll bet both," Wheein smirked. 

Hyejin raised her eyebrow, of all the times that she could've seen the confident Wheeinㅡ it was when she ships two people. 

Jung Wheein was indeed eccentric. 

"Deal?" 

"Deal."

At least it's a bet worth winning. 

Hyejin raised her arm and looked at her wristwatch, "Shall we go? It's almost midnight." 

"Oh! The last train is in 5 minutes," Wheein sighed, her head hanging low, "What am I going to do?"

"My flat is actually a 10-minute walk from the office," the assistant said. Her deep gaze was directed at Wheein who looked up, "Would you like to stay over?"

The junior flushed, her eyes widening at the thought. 

"Nothing will happen unless you want it to," Hyejin chuckled. Wheein's reaction was more than satisfying.

"What will happen?" Wheein nervously laughed, "It's not like I'm thinking that we'll sleep on the same bed... I mean I'll sleep on the couch! I hope you have a couch, my friend didn't have one so when I stayed over, he had to sleep on the floor while I got his bed. He was quite nice, he was my cousin's best friend andㅡ"

"ㅡWheein-ssi!" 

The junior perked up at the calling of her name, "Oh. I did it again," she laughed weakly, "Sorry."

Wheein sighed, she always seemed to make a fool of herself.

Until she feels a peck on her cheek. 

Wheein rapidly blinked, "What...?"

She looked up and sees Hyejin, her lips curved into a small smile. 

"Let's go?" 

She nodded in response, "Oh but I need to give this proposal to Yongsun-unnie so let's stop by her office."

"Whatever you need, Wheein-ah." 

Wheein chuckled bashfully. 

_'I hope I lose.'_

* * *

Moonbyul, for the millionth time, adjusted the tight black choker and opened the topmost button of her shirt ㅡ she needed to breathe.

The CEO sighed.

Her guest was taking way too long for her liking. 

* * *

Kim Yongsun chirped happily. 

The tight fabric had hugged her form better than she had expected. This was her first time trying it on because of her busy schedule because by the time she gets home, her feet gets dragged to the soft bed that was luring her to dreamland.

Yongsun twirled in enthusiasm as she giggled to herself, and to her reflection on the mirror. 

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the prettiest of them all?" 

Chuckling, Yongsun sent a wink to her reflection and lifted her purse on her way out. 

"Game start."

* * *

"So umㅡ" 

Wheein broke the silence, "Would you like to have dinner before we went home? I meantㅡ," Wheein started rambling, her cheeks slightly heating up. Hyejin was silent but the junior could tell that she was amused. 

"N-Not as a date but like between friends! We can eat out and I'll pay for your meal for letting me stay at your place, unless you have a kitchen then I can cook. I'm not that good at cooking but I can make a mean ramen! Although I'm referring to the ones that you just need to heat up," Wheein chuckled. 

"We should probably eat out instead. There's a nice joint by the intersection, should we go there? Oh but last time I ate there I gotㅡ"

Wheein was getting lost in her own babbling until she feels a weight on her head. 

"Wheein-ah, we're here," Hyejin said, removing her hand that patted the junior's head. 

Hyejin smiled as she turned the door handle.

"And it's a yes on the dinner." 

The door opened with little noise, but what surprised the duo was a familiar voice inside Yongsun's office. 

"Finally, I've beenㅡ" 

Everyone froze. 

Hyejin blinked, unable to register the situation before her. The amount of astonishment was too great for her to say any coherent words. 

She turned to her companionㅡ the girl wasn't doing any better as she had her mouth agape. Asking Wheein to slap her was not an option. 

 _"Whaㅡ_ what the hell are you wearing?" 

"I-I can explain." 

"Please. Do." 

Their CEO was currently clad in a black silk shirt and matching pants, a choker on her neck, and a shoulder cape of onyx and crimson hues. When the woman talked earlier, Hyejin could even see fake fangs on her teeth. To top it all off, she wore red contact lenses to finalize her costume as a bloodsucking creature of the night. 

"As you can see, I am a vampire," Moonbyul squinted her eyes while she clutched her cape and pulled it up to conceal her face for effect. 

The gesture did not impress her two employees. 

_'Tough crowd.'_

"... Chief, Halloween was a month ago." 

Sighing, a serious expression took over the CEO's face, "Actually..." She exhaled. 

"Cosplaying is my addiction. I love cosplaying!" Moonbyul loudly stated, her palm slamming her chest for emphasis. 

"And I'm on my way to a convention right now," Moonbyul sheepishly chuckled. 

"It's midnight," Hyejin deadpanned. Her eyes showed that she wasn't buying whatever Moonbyul is trying to convince her of. 

"Oh," Moonbyul blinked, "Umㅡ it's a vampire convention, you can't exactly hold the event in broad daylight when we're trying to be monsters of the night." 

The CEO grinned to herself as she nodded repeatedly. Hyejin raised an eyebrow, refusing to unlatch from her suspicions.

"Why are you here in Yongsun-unnie's office then?" 

"I left something."

"What exactly is that something?" 

The older woman paused in thought, "Convention ticket. It got mixed up with some documents that I gave to director Kim," she ended with a weak chuckle.

"Anyway, I should really be goingㅡ" 

Moonbyul's attempted escape failed before she could even lift a foot. And it was because of the all too familiar voice behind the door.

"Oh Dracula~"

The two younger women finally connected the dots in their heads, but it came with the cost of trauma and second-hand humiliation. 

"I'm here to sin~" 

Moonbyul, her head completely enveloped by her cape, was crouching on the floor. The other two occupants of the room could only stare at the door in mute horror. 

"I crave for a vampire's touch so here I am, offering my blood and body to thee... Please come and bite me~" The voice trailed off. 

Wheein's cheeks got redder and redder as the director continued her provocative speech, while Hyejin was overwhelmed with the desire to cleanse and block her ears. 

The door handle turned slowly, swinging open with a barely noticeable creak.

"Are you ready? Moon. Byul. Yㅡ" 

It was as if time had froze ㅡ Wheein and Hyejin staring at the newcomer with baffled and shook eyes. Moonbyul shaped like a ball on the floor, trying to make herself as little as possible. 

And Kim Yongsun, dressed as a nun. If that's what you called it. A very unholy nun, going by her outfit ㅡalthough it was really just the small cross necklace atop her chest that signified her holy affiliation. 

Yongsun was adorning a white frilled shirt, with the buttons undone to show off her skin, a black matching skirt with frills, and a leather garter belt. 

Maybe she was a goth instead of a nun. The former made more sense to her choice of clothing.

"Oh. Crap," Yongsun muttered under her breath. 

Hyejin looked back and forth from Yongsun to Moonbyul ㅡ ~~unable~~ refusing to comprehend the situation as it would be far too much. 

Moonbyul, who was now standing up with her hand clutching the bridge of her nose, chuckled weakly, "Oh, haha, d-did I not mention that it's actually a goth and vampire convention?"

"I'm a nun!"

 _"Not. Helping._ Yongsun-ssi."

Hyejin's eyes indicated that she was not buying the bullshit. 

"... Cosplay my ass, do you even have the ticket?" Hyejin said, her hand digging inside her purse and pulling out a 20. Said bill was tucked into Wheein's pocket, who was still petrified from the earlier events. 

Poor girl.

"It really is a convention! The gothsㅡ I meant nuns, are the preys for vampires you know? We need preys!"

" _Just_ ㅡ Just stop, it's getting hard to watch," Hyejin grimaced. 

The three proceeded to have a staring contest, with the two seniors definitely unnerved by the scrutinizing eyes of one Ahn Hyejin. 

Until the complete silence was broken by Wheein who suddenly yelled, startling everyone. 

"The company building is a holy building! Please refrain from doing any acts that are of sexual nature or violence or drugs orㅡ" Wheein trailed off with her babbling.

Hyejin pointed a finger at her companion, "See, you broke her."

She sighed. 

"Here," Hyejin took out the rambling junior's documents and walked to Yongsun, "Wheein-ssi's report from the last meeting."

"O-Oh, thank you," Yongsun stuttered, unable to react properly.

Another awkward silence ㅡexcluding the unending chattering of a puppyㅡ took over the room. 

Until Moonbyul cleared her throat. 

"Well then, I shalt see thee humans later at dawn, my companion and I has't matters to attend to."

The CEO finished her supposed century-old-vampire speech. Then she grabbed Yongsun's hand, literally dragging the  ~~nun~~  goth away from the office to spare them any more humiliation.

"Seriously..." Hyejin let out a sigh at the escaping seniors.  

Hyejin looked at her handsㅡ who knows what the hell she might have touched whilst cleaning the CEO's office.

The woman shivered at the slightest thought of it.

"Remind me to never clean her office again," a repulsed Hyejin huffed.

"Hyejin-ah," Wheein, who surprisingly stayed quiet this whole time, finally spoke up.

"Hmm?" Hyejin hummed in reply.

"... The chief isn't a real vampire, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about early modern English, I just used a translator online.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! 4withsun~


End file.
